


"Come, my pet. Come between my legs and taste the wondrous heat of my divine pussy."

by ShawnaLee



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, Hell, Human Sacrifice, Light Bondage, Lucifer Redemption, Plot Twists, Protective Lucifer, Sacrifice, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are the devil, and you have been summoned by a coven to appease you. You accept only the most pure souls for sacrifice, and you defile him as part of the ritual, but not as one would expect...
Kudos: 7





	"Come, my pet. Come between my legs and taste the wondrous heat of my divine pussy."

[F4M] [Script Offer] "Come, my pet. Come between my legs and taste the wondrous heat of my divine pussy." [Lucifer] [Demon] [Monstergirl] [Size Difference] [Rape] but [Willing sacrifice] [Cunnilingus] [Bondage] [Intense eye contact handjob] [Blowjob] [Riding you] [Creampie] [Plot twist] [Wholesome] 

\---

All characters in this audio are 18+.

Summary: You are the devil, and you have been summoned by a coven to appease you. You accept only the most pure souls for sacrifice, and you defile him as part of the ritual, but not as one would expect...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Evil/sinister portal sound]

Oh my, what is this? A sacrifice unto me?

(Devious laugh) How perfect. (Playful sadness) Oh, don’t be scared, little lamb. You wanted this, did you not? This coven of mighty witches brought you here in order to protect your little town. 

This night is filled with darkness and vile acts--my will--and I hunger for purity. With your sacrifice, I will scantly gaze upon your home with my darkness for one year. Is a year of peace not worth it?

Of course it is. That’s a good boy. 

My, you’re trembling. I sense a purest of souls within you. Never touched an individual in unspeakable ways, never harmed an innocent, never thought to do an unjust act--(light moan)--delicious. 

Let me carry you, human. We shall return to my realm, and you will be mine. My sacrifice. My pet.

[Sfx: Evil/sinister portal sound]

[Sfx: Subtle flames, screams of agony, from hell, in the background]

Do the screams unsettle you? I’ll silence them for now, to get you...accustomed.

[Screaming stops]

There. Is that more comfortable? You still shake as your eyes feed on my powerful form. I know you are not used to the presence of someone that looks such as I. Towering above you, eyes of flame, horns and claws sharp as knives...my, I must frighten you, my poor little lamb.

Dead? (Light laugh) Oh my, human, no. Of course not. You are quite alive--but your soul is bound to my will--or it will be, soon.

Oh my dear boy. I’m not here to torture you. I have far better plans for you. In order to keep your world safe, we need to seal your pact. Our pact is sealed by truly uniting with me--sealed with your cum. 

No human can resist me. While I would think you fearful of it, I see you may yet be inclined to indulge me. (Giggle) You strain against your trousers. Hard for your infernal owner, are you?

Yes, the coven that summoned me indeed believes that I would tear you to pieces for eternity. They believe what they will, but they bring me the souls I wish for--so I am not inclined to reject their…gifts.

Come here, to my throne, human. That’s it. I wish to grant you the gift that humans that fall into my realm do not receive.

I want you to pleasure me, my little lamb. 

Yes, I could force you to my will. A simple gaze with my fiery eyes, and you would taste me until you cannot move. But, there is a certain--satisfaction--that comes from having one do so by their own will. 

Never done it before? (Devious giggle) I know, my dear pet. Even better. Giving a soul their first experience satiates me. Don’t be nervous. Come hither and taste me.

Closer, my good boy. Come closer. Come between my legs as I spread them for you, and taste the wondrous heat of my divine pussy. 

[You let out a moan of release as he pleasures you]

Oh--that feels wonderful. Don’t be shy. Taste me. Lick me up--and down--and taste the juices of your pact. Get me nice and wet for that wonderful cock that will be mine.

Good boy. Just like that. Like just up there, on my clit--right there--goooood boy... You learn quickly.

Do I taste good? (Giggle) Excellent. That’s what I like to hear. I love hearing you moan while you give me that pure, eager mouth of yours...

I love how you grip my powerful legs to pull yourself in. To desperately give me what I wish, all to save your people. It is truly precious and--oh--pleasureful. Keep going, my good boy.

[You moan as he desperately pleasures you. This goes for as long as you wish]

That’s enough, human. Up you get. 

Now, it is time for me to sense your worth myself.

Sit over here in this chair while I get a sense of who you are.

Ah, ah--no leaving. Sit here like a good boy.

[Sfx: you push him onto the chair, and he’s restrained/chained]

Don’t worry about the restraints. They are to make sure you keep still while I stare deep into your eyes. To see who you *truly* are. Let me rid you of these clothes.

[Sfx: Finger snapping]

Perfect, and--my my, what a wonderful cock you have. I knew from the look at you that I would enjoy my new little lamb. 

I’m going to get you ready for our pact, my good boy. I want to stare into your very soul while I stroke you. 

[You start stroking him]

I wish to know your wants... Your needs... Your desires... Your very being from the moment you were born...until now.

(Devious giggle)

Stare into my eyes. Don’t worry. Let my hands be your guide. Stroking you. Edging you. You were hard the moment you saw me, my little lamb. Don’t deny your desires.

Tell me what you want.

I know you wish to help the innocent. By being mine, you will do just that. 

You’ll be my pet. My little lamb. 

Feel my warm touch pacify your worries. Feel my voice burn away your concerns with every word. Don’t worry about my claws. They may be able to rip out a heart, but yours is precious, and the sharpness will only be used to lightly tease along your skin.

Feel me gently grasp your cock, stroke you up and down, while my other massages your balls--knowing how quickly I could turn you to dust. (Devious giggle) I know my powerful form frightens you so--but I can sense your tension dissolve with each gentle touch along your cock.

But don’t fret, my little lamb. I won’t harm you if you’re good for me. The innocent are not punished here. Only the sinful--unless, you feel my touch is punishment. (Pause, then a giggle) That’s what I thought.

Perhaps I will help you a little more, my pet. Perhaps a warm mouth would be to your liking. Sucking the essence from a pure, innocent cock is--(light moan)--eternally pleasurable. Simply feel my warm, fiery throat upon your cock, and I will enjoy the taste of purity. I hunger for it.

[You suck his cock for as long as you wish, moaning with enjoyment as you taste him. This goes on until you say...]

Your shivers sustain me. I’m getting wetter simply contemplating what comes next. 

No, don’t struggle, my little lamb. You want more, don’t you?

I believe it is time to seal our pact together. It’s time for you to give me what I wish. Let me mount you, and I will get the pure cum I so desire.

[You let out a seductive moan as you take him in]

I know you wish to move, to feel me, but you are mine to ride. Mine to fuck. You are my pure sacrifice, to save the innocent--my perfect little lamb.

You’re barely tall enough to reach my tits. (Giggle) Go ahead, my lamb. Taste them. Lick them. 

(Moan of release) Oh, good boy...

Don’t stop, now. You please me. Please the princess of darkness. The one you promised to obey.

How does it feel, human? How does it feel, to have the first woman you’ve ever fucked me the Queen of Hell? (Giggle) No human receives power such as this. Nothing could ever compare. 

Watching you moan as you suck on my tits, it feeds me. Feeds my hunger for innocence. Enjoy it, my good boy. Feel my warm pussy squeeze your cock, clenching, to milk every drop of pre cum out for me, and readying the load I want.

Thinking about it makes me shudder. (Giggle) Thinking about feeling your soul bound to me. Your cum deep inside me, accepting me as your Queen for eternity...

[You start working toward an orgasm]

You want me to ride you faster? Oh, I’m not certain...

I want you to ask nicely... No--I want you to beg. 

*Beg* me to ride you faster. Beg for the Queen of Hell to take you. Beg for me to bend you to my will.

(Light moan) That’s what I love to hear. The whimpers of desperation. I will give you what you wish, my little lamb. 

I will take you into my service.

[You moan louder as you get closer/ride him harder]

Oh my...I can feel you twitch inside me. Feel myself hold you between my tits as I ride. As I thrust my ass down onto you. 

This--purity--this innocence, it just--you feel better than any before you. A pure soul. I--I might cum...

Yes, my little lamb. Moan into my tits. Whimper. *Beg!* Beg me to let you cum. Beg to be a sacrifice for me. Beg to be my pet.

[You’re at the edge now]

Good boy. Now--give me what I want. Cum for me. Cum for the Princess of Darkness, the Queen of Hell--Cum! Fuck, if I keep--riding you like this--I’m going to cum too!

I’m so close. Bind us together, my lamb. Bind your soul to me. Give in. Give into the fiery pleasure and--cum!

[You orgasm, and he cums inside you. You let out a moan of release, and giggle deviously with enjoyment as you seal your pact]

(Recovering) Oh, goooood boy...

Our pact is sealed... (Giggle)

\---ENDING #1 - HER PET---

You will forever remain here, with me, my little lamb. Mine to stroke, mine to tease, mine to fuck...

You must be tired, but I am nowhere near finished with you.

Now and for eternity, I will taste your purity whenever I please--and I will never go hungry again.

(Devious laugh)

\---END---

\---ENDING #2 - HER VANGUARD---

What is that feeling? Oh, my dear. What do you think of me? I am a punisher of sins, of which you have none. You are truly pure, and feeling it--(moan)--was perfect. 

Fucking me has given you a portion of my power.

I give great things to the innocent. They do not belong here. The coven who stole you, well, they are simply pawns. I allow them to live, just so they find truly pure souls for me.

Souls that are worthy of my power. Those that can punish the unworthy. The wicked.

And now, my little lamb, you are an agent of my will. You must go back to your world, and deliver it from evil--by sending its wicked souls to me for eternity.

(Giggle) That’s a good boy. You wish to help me, don’t you? Each vile soul you take, and bring to me...well, you have only seen a portion of the pleasures I can give you.

(Devious Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
